epic_stufffandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:EpicOmnom/Epic Brony Song
Ever heard the term "20% Cooler" from your local Brony? Well if you haven't it is from a My Little Pony episode where Rarity gets dresses ready for a fasion show and she makes one for each of the main ponies. While working on Rainbow Dash's dress, she asks her what she thinks of it. Rarity asks a few questions, and for every one she say "just make it cooler". And finally says "It needs to be about 20% cooler". Ever since, "20% cooler" has been the Bronies' motto. Ken Ashcorp even made a song called 20% cooler. It is the best freaking song ever. My favorite remix of it is the Alex S. Supersonic Hurricane Edition. Here are the lyrics: Yeah, I own this beat! You can call me the king or the ruler, felon on bass, gettin' hoarse on the mic, we're gettin' 20 percent cooler! We had a great day out, callin' my name like Ferris Beuller, it's time to wrap this up. We're gettin' 20 percent cooler! Seven colours in your hair, Get your boots on dear, 'cause we're goin; out there. Don't care 'bout the dress code, put it on, let's go, girls go wild 'cause we're goin' al-fresco. Hah! No need to perform, wands on our bodies, gonna keep our skills warm, we need social reform 'cause we're just so criminal, linguist subliminal, damage is minimal. Top percentile, largest faction, massive attraction, girl-on-girl action, Stop that! I'm gonna need a redaction, Drop that! You already got your reaction! Me? I'm gonna keep on smilin', You? You're gonna need restylyn', I got a quote back, from the jeweller, you're gettin' 20 percent cooler! Yeah, I own this beat! You can call me the king or the ruler, felon on bass, gettin' hoarse on the mic, we're gettin' 20 percent cooler! We had a great day out, callin' my name like Ferris Beuller, it's time to wrap this up. We're gettin' 20 percent cooler! We're gettin' 20 percent cooler! We're gettin' 20 percent cooler! We're gettin' 20 percent cooler! We're gettin' 20 percent cooler! [ From: http://www.elyrics.net/read/k/ken-ashcorp-lyrics/20-percent-cooler-lyrics.html ] Ssshhh, reduce that treble, that's an 8 or a 9, I think they're on my level, like a rebel in a bunker gettin' shelled with a mortar, bump up and down 'cause I think you oughta'. Place your hand on my thigh, don't be coy, I can hear you sigh, Grinding your hips, I'll be flashing my pink, and in ten seconds flat, you'll be back with a drink! (Whooooo!) Bring out the Bacadi! Twilight Sparkle, up in the party! Tap that! Like a phone in the cold war. Room on the third floor, knockin' on my front door. Me? I'm kind of a Rarity. You? Work that dexterity! Lean back now, here's what I meant. Gettin' cooler by 20 percent! Yeah, I own this beat! You can call me the king or the ruler, felon on bass, gettin' hoarse on the mic, we're gettin' 20 percent cooler! We had a great day out, callin' my name like Ferris Beuller, it's time to wrap this up. We're gettin' 20 percent cooler! We're gettin' 20 percent cooler! We're gettin' 20 percent cooler! We're gettin' 20 percent cooler! We're gettin' 20 percent cooler! Yeah, I own this beat! You can call me the king or the ruler, felon on bass, gettin' hoarse on the mic, we're gettin' 20 percent cooler! We had a great day out, callin' my name like Ferris Beuller, it's time to wrap this up. We're gettin' 20 percent cooler! Category:Blog posts